


Yakuza

by RobotoBot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Yazuka!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotoBot/pseuds/RobotoBot
Summary: When your making a potentially business changing deal with your bosses new friends, you should make sure that the leader isn't extremely hot. McCree did not know this.





	

Honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting, but this was far from it. 

And surprisingly enough, he had zero issues with this situation.

As two of the biggest suppliers for new weapons and tech, it was natural that they both become friends rather than enemies, and as such the Shimada clan and the Deadlock gang struck a deal, ensuring that no harm will come to the other. To seal this deal, they obviously needed to meet in person, which brings McCree to his current situation. Sitting in front of the hottest man he has ever seen in his life.

Which by the near-constant smirk plastered on the Japanese man's face, he is acutely aware of that fact.

"So, um, my boss has agreed to your terms, none of our members will intrude on any of your business deals, as long as the same goes for us." Fuck, he's stuttering. In the past years he has spent in the deadlock gang, he has never once stuttered, and now this man is turning him into a mess.

Maybe he should've taken ammo duty, it would have been easier than this.

"I agree on those terms, but I would like to have some kind of proof of your honesty. As truthful as I'm sure you are, I cannot take only your word."

His face was calm, but his fingers began to twitch against the holster of his gun. It wasn't common to backstab a criminal organization in the middle of a meeting, and a large power like the Deadlock's were sure to have made a lot of enemies over time. He just prayed that this meeting wouldn't end up in bloodshed, he kinda liked the Yakuza leader.

"Now, I'm not asking for a lot, I'm just asking to ravage you on this desk."

What.

"Hopefully that's not too much of me to ask."

That phrase alone nearly made McCree shoot himself in the leg.

"Im sorry, could you repeat that?" "Don't play coy, I've felt your eyes on me ever since you stepped into the room, you may think your subtle but you will never get past the eyes of a Shimada."

Besides getting exposed for his not-so-secret peeping, he couldn't believe what his god-given ears were hearing right now. Hanzo Shimada, one of the most wanted criminals and head of the crime syndicate of the Shimada clan, wanted to fuck him.

At that moment Jesse believed in the lord and all his divine powers, because there was no way that this interaction would happen otherwise.

"So, what is your answer?" From the look on his face, Hanzo didn't need him to answer, he already knew what he would say. "I'll give you some time to think about my offer, american." He said, beginning to remove his cufflinks one by one, as slow as humanly possible. The primal look Hanzo began to give him was intoxicating, his gaze roaming around every expanse of his body. He felt himself getting hotter and hotter, swallowing heavily as Hanzo began to reach for his tie, loosening it as he kept looking directly into McCree's eyes, enticing him with his glistening brown eyes.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

Jesse was already halfway across the room, moving past the table that separated them and into Hanzo's lap, straddling him as he moved his arms around his neck, the tiniest noise leaving his mouth as the Shimada held his hips in place, fingers digging into them. "So, I'm assuming that is a yes?" The man above him moved his head into the crook of his neck, nibbling slightly at the pale white expanse, hands opening and closing around his hair. "Quit talkin' an' hurry up already, christ." "That's a better response, but not good enough." Hanzo began, picking McCree up and placing him on top of his table, his body between McCree's legs as he held him, one hand against the curve of his back, the other supporting his neck as he left a ruthless trail of kisses on the young cowboy's neck, enjoying the sounds that left his lips. "I want you to beg for me, beautiful." he continued. "I want to hear you moan for me."

This whole situation was odd for Jesse, no matter which way he looked at it. Fucking the guy he was supposed to be having a meeting with, he could maybe understand, but never in his life had he ever beg for something, much less for another man's pleasure.

That is, until Hanzo's knee began to slowly rub against his hardening erection.

He turned his face away, blushing beet red as he continued his minstrations, unyielding in his actions. "I'm waiting." McCree started to care less and less about his pride, letting out the faintest "Please." from his mouth, the words barely catching on Hanzo's ears. "Speak louder gorgeous, I want to hear you." "Please, Hanzo, I need ya darlin'." He continued, grinding into his knee, desperate for any kind of friction. "Please, I'm dying over 'ere." "You will take what I give you." Hanzo replied, grabbing his tie and bringing McCree closer towards him, his eyes roaming over the cowboy's now brightly flushed face, savoring the color of his cheeks as his head leaned forward, taking the tanned man's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at the slightly bruising flesh as his hands found his ass, his fingernails digging into the two globes as McCree fully leaned into the embrace of the Yakuza member before him, giving his body over to him as he let himself go, not caring that his boss is probably going to kill him after this.

He looks back down at Hanzo's fully hard cock, and all of a sudden a lecture doesn't seem half bad.

"You are such a pretty thing, let this night be about you, I want to see what you look like when you cum." Hanzo began, reaching into Jesse's pants to find his dick, head leaking with precum as the man below him took a deep intake, his his nearly bucking towards the object of his arousal. "I would love to feel you around me American, but unfortunately there's not enough time for me to do so. Maybe another day." His hand began to move slowly down his throbbing cock, dragging out the action as slow as he possibly could before speeding up, making the cowboy grip his shoulders harder and harder, moving his head between his neck and shoulder. "You're real sensitive aren't you? You're just full of surprises, my pet.

Somewhere deep down he knew he shouldn't have been proud, but he couldn't help but keen when he hear the praise from Hanzo, surprised with himself that he wanted to hear more from him. Unfortunately he couldn't delve into those thoughts for long as Hanzo's hand began to pick up speed, feeling that familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach as he felt his cock heating up, holding his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to hold his noises back desperately, Hanzo stopping his moments when he realized what McCree was doing. "What did I say? I want to hear everything you want to say beautiful, let it all out." Hanzo said, his words accented by his fingers deftly massaging the head of his cock, an involuntary noise leaving Jesse's throat. "That's better." he continued, as his hand picked up the pace he did before, Jesse letting his voice be heard as he sang his praise to the heavens, not caring if the guards outside heard him. His eyes glazed over as he felt his release come closer and closer, letting out Hanzo's name with a staggered moan as he came into his hand, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, leaning back on the table as Hanzo pulled his hand out, covered in the cowboys seed as he observed the pretty little picture he currently had in his possession, his pants dangerously low as he saw evidence of their encounter near his happy trail.

If he didn't know that the guards would come knocking down the door any minute with questions, he would've taken him again without hesitation.

Hanzo sucked some of Jesse's seed off of his fingers before leaving the room, coming back with a warm cloth.

"It's still going to be uncomfortable, but I can at least help a little bit before you go back to your boss."

McCree felt happy that the cold-blooded Yakuza member even thought about his well-being, taking the cloth graciously as he tried to clean up as much of the mess as he could, his boxers still a little bit messy, but it would do.

"Im assumin' that your gonna accept that deal now?"

Hanzo laughed, a tiny smile gracing his lips as he looked at the man before him, disheveled hair and loose tie and a smile that could be mistaken as a somewhat mocking gesture, but he knew.

"Yes, I accept, but I think you should be more worried about your current state of dress, or lack thereof." "I don't mind," McCree began, grabbing his jacket across the table. "But my boss would kill me. This was a rental ya know." "From the cheap fabric, I could tell. I did not have the heart to mention it to you though." "Funny." McCree continued, running his fingers through his hair in a half-assed attempt at fixing the tumbleweed that was his hair at the moment. Needless to say it didn't go well as McCree moved onto finding his hat, looking everywhere for it until he heard a cough, looking up to see Hanzo leaning onto the desk, the apparel sitting gentle atop his head.

"You looking for this?"

Jesse smiled as he leaned down, giving the Japanese man a small peck on the lips before taking it back, placing it back on its rightful place on top of his head. "I'll be expecting to see you very soon, McCree." Wow, so he actually did know his name.

McCree walked through the exit of Shimada castle, his head held high as his teammates looked at him, a knowing look on their face as Jesse ignored them and walked past, going into the backseat of the black bulletproof van as they got inside after him, taking the seat directly next to him.

"You moan like a bitch Jesse."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that on account of the wonderful mood I'm in right now. That and the fact that blood is a bitch to get out of carpet."

No more words were exchanged as he thought about the Yakuza leader he left behind, already missing his embrace. Rest assured Jesse McCree would make it his goal to see the man once again, no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha I actually made a full fic for once, praise the baby jesus.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated, tell me literally anything I can improve in my writing style.


End file.
